Situación complicada
by arcee93
Summary: Mycroft espera por Lestrade en su oficina, una situación muy normal, sin ningún peligro, hasta cierto punto, aburrida; hasta que ciertos implementos policiales llaman la atención del político y la intervención de Donovan lo complica todo


**Disclaimer:** el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Este es un huerfanito de Kayle Reid disfrútalo :)

**Promt:** Mycroft se aburre esperando a Greg y se pone a jugar con sus esposas.

**Situación complicada**

Mycroft esperaba a Lestrade en su oficina, le había dicho que volvería en una hora, la cual, ya se habían vuelto dos y estaban en camino a convertirse en tres, pasaba el tiempo dando vueltas a su paraguas, resolviéndole los casos que encontraba archivados en su escritorio, caminando por la oficina.

Algo captó su atención, las esposas de Lestrade, brillantes, parecían llamarlo.

**"Ya parezco mi hermano"** Pensó alzándolas con la punta de su paraguas como si fueran radioactivas.

Esos pensamientos cautelosos dieron paso a unos mas calientes, producto del aburrimiento. Obseso del control se imaginó a Lestrade atado con ellas, a veces el DI exigía mandar en la cama, y eso era algo que molestaba a Mycroft, no de mala manera claro, solo que para él, sentirse gelatina en los dedos de Lestrade, el no poder llevar el ritmo... lo aterraba.

Bien, con esas esposas solucionaría el problema.

Primero debía ver si eran seguras, si no lastimarían a su pareja y si estaría cómodo. Acomodó una sobre su muñeca izquierda, cerrándola, se ajusto perfectamente y no parecía causar ningún daño.

Luego estaba el asunto de la comodidad, con las esposas colgando buscó las llaves en el cajón superior derecho del escritorio, se arrodilló y ato sus manos a la pata del mueble, cuidando de dejar las llaves cerca.

El juguetón destino quiso que en ese momento entrara Sally Donovan, con un giro apresurado y dotado de torpeza por la falta de actividad física se escondió bajo el escritorio, pateando las llaves bajo un archivador.

—Vaya, la parejita de Lestrade no esta aquí, ya me suponía que se aburriría, todos los Holmes son iguales—y dando un portazo la sargento desapareció.

Mycroft, el siempre controlado agente del gobierno sudaba, el escritorio era muy pesado para el, jamás lamento tanto el no ir a alzar pesas en su vida, y si Donovan le decía a Lestrade que se había marchado...

¡Pasaría la noche atado a un escritorio!

¡Se armaría un revuelo nacional por creerle secuestrado!

¡Lo encontraría la chismosa señora de la limpieza en la mañana!

En unos segundos se calmó, tratando de estudiar mejor la situación, mas sin embargo con cerebro no levantas un escritorio. Quizás si metía la punta de su zapato bajo el archivador... si, no estaban tan lejos las dichosas llaves.

Y acomodándose en cuatro, una postura demasiado sugerente, si alguien entraba, se dispuso a cumplir su plan. Estiro la pierna derecha, alzo un poco el trasero para maniobrar mejor, así llegó al archivador, metió el pie...

Y alguien entró.

— ¿Mycroft?-la voz de Lestrade le llegó ronca, excitada— ¿Estás atado con mis esposas?

—Eso es evidente—contestó con sequedad el político.

El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta envió un escalofrío a su columna. Podía deducir con total claridad que era lo que planeaba el DI.

Y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—Libérame—exigió.

—No, tengo que compensarte por hacerte esperar tanto, y me has facilitado la tarea—la lujuria bailaba en los ojos de Lestrade, oscureciéndolos.

Mycroft trató de tomar una postura mas digna, pero su pie había quedado atorado bajo el archivador.

—Me gusta esta posición, estas a mi completa disposición—sonrió Lestrade, quitándose el abrigo, para luego dar vueltas alrededor de Mycroft, observándolo, estudiando cual seria su siguiente movimiento, sus ojos repararon en la cantidad de carpetas cuidadosamente organizadas en su escritorio, tomó una y leyó el contenido—. Resolviste los casos—comentó acusador—.Eso esta muy mal...

—Lestrade sácame de aquí.

—Shhh eres mi prisionero ahora, has estado jugando con archivos policiales, eso es un delito y tiene un castigo—comentó con voz lasciva el DI recorriendo con su mano la espalda de su pareja.

Mycroft temblaba de excitación, y odiaba eso. Ahogó un gemido cuando Lestrade acarició sus nalgas y soltó un jadeo cuando una nalgada resonó en la oficina.

—Es mi turno de tomar el control—prometió Lestrade—. Siempre me lo niegas, Mycroft, DEBES aprender a ceder, a sentir y expresar lo que deseas.

Estúpidas esposas, maldijo para si Mycroft al sentir las manos del DI soltar su cinturón y bajarle los pantalones.

Después no pudo pensar más.

…

—Espero que hallas disfrutado tu jueguito—espetó el político, ya de pie, frotándose sus doloridas muñecas.

—Como si tú no—rió Lestrade enfundándose su abrigo, con una tonta sonrisa post-sexo en su rostro—. Acéptalo Mycroft, te gustó—dijo con orgullo.

Les llegó el sonido de un revuelo en el salón, antes de que Lestrade pudiera asomarse a ver que lo originaba, Sherlock irrumpió en la oficina, seguido de John, con una cara que pedía disculpas por los dos.

—Lestrade, necesito los archivos de los casos de la semana… ¡Oh! —Sherlock detuvo su petición al ver a su hermano, lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, Mycroft pareció encogerse en su sitio, encorvando sus labios con disgusto—.Parece que interrumpimos John—dijo con malicia—Lestrade envíame los casos de la semana pasada al 221b, necesito algunas referencias— al terminar su pedido giró para salir, haciendo ondear su larga gabardina—. Por cierto Mycroft, las esposas de policía dañan la piel, para sus actividades privadas les recomiendo las afelpadas, son más cómodas, pregúntale a John por una crema para esas rozaduras—aconsejó señalando las manos de su hermano.

Sherlock abandonó el lugar entre risas, seguido de John, quien, con las orejas coloradas, deseaba desaparecer y evitar las preguntas del tipo: ¿De dónde sacó esa experiencia Sherlock?

Mycroft y Lestrade se quedaron de piedra, procesando toda la información que habían recibido de golpe y la vergüenza de saberse, descubiertos.

N/A: y así este fic a acabado ^^, espero les guste.

Reviews?


End file.
